This invention relates generally to vacuum pumps and more particularly to vacuum pumps adapted to be used as priming pumps.
Pumps of the indicated type have in the past comprised a pump assembly, a motor assembly, a mounting assembly, and a drive coupling. The pump assembly includes a rotor and a rotor drive shaft which projects out through a mounting head for connection to one side of the drive coupling. The pump assembly is provided with suitable bearings for the rotor drive shaft. The motor assembly is provided with an end plate and a shaft projecting therefrom for connection to the other side of the drive coupling.
While the above-described prior art pumps are satisfactory, they do involve a substantial number of parts which adds to the cost of manufacture.